


Like A Stranger When I'm Coming Home

by kycantina



Series: jeankasa month 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Curtain Fic, During the timeskip, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Mikasa doesn't wait for him to let her in, instead going around to the cottage's back door, carefully opening one of their many loose windows and slipping in, closing it behind her. They're both crazy about locking the doors, lest anything between the lines of criminal and titanic come knocking.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: jeankasa month 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Like A Stranger When I'm Coming Home

Mikasa doesn't wait for him to let her in, instead going around to the cottage's back door, carefully opening one of their many loose windows and slipping in, closing it behind her. They're both crazy about locking the doors, lest anything between the lines of criminal and titanic come knocking. The cottage's other residents were too, but the 104th has since moved out, scattered to the wind (most of them were dead too, but Mikasa doesn't like to think about that). Only she and Jean had remained, the rest pursuing individual endeavors. Jean left too sometimes, for weeks at a time, training courses for the Survey Corps' few recruits. She doesn't mind it when he's gone, there's no anxiety or pressure like there was when Eren left. Jean Kirstein doesn't take her breath away, but Mikasa is okay with that, she prefers it, actually. They needed to come up for air sometimes, it doesn't mean she loves him any less. If anything, she's glad he's hers. 

She washes the dishes, humming under her breath. Trims her hair over the kitchen sink. Heats up last night's dinner (stew, unlike Jean, she has no patience for cooking). Mikasa enjoys the quiet, resigning herself to looking out the window at the disarrayed farm (mostly disarrayed, she and Armin managed to coax some wildflowers into a small patch of soil). It's the picture of desolation, the area abandoned for a decade, easily. Mikasa can't help but feel a pinprick of anxiety whenever she's home alone, some vestige of her childhood. If Jean was here, he'd fix it, fix her. She tries not to think about it, about him. 

Jean always announces his entrance, always cautiously aware of just how dangerous she could be (once, when they were starting out, he'd come home without saying anything, she'd pinned him to the ground and pulled her favorite knife out of what seemed like nowhere). She gets up to greet him, touch-hungry and in need of distraction. 

"Hey." It's simple, but Mikasa's still too shy around him to give anything else. They're not to the point where she can just  _ touch _ him, not ready for purposeless affection just quite yet. 

"Hey baby." Jean smiles, shrugging off his jacket. "Miss me?" He says it as a joke, knowing full well that she's not half as outwardly affectionate as he is, knowing full well she'll never admit it. 

"Missed the quiet." She rolls her eyes, wanting to take his hand but not knowing how to. "I missed taking up the entire bed." The cottage has two bedrooms (one for each of them), and it's not like she starts out in Jean's bed every night (but it happens either way, when it's too cold to sleep alone, and when Jean looks at her a certain way). 

He grins at her like he can't help it. Mikasa blushes. "Fair enough. Did you save me dinner?"

"Needy, aren't you?" She nudges him playfully. "It's on the stove, not sure if you'd want it though, it's not my best work."

"You'd starve without me, you know that right?" It's a joke on something darker. She would though, Mikasa's dependent on him for more than just food, and Jean knows it. 

"Probably. I can hunt at least. And Armin gave me that plant book for my birthday, I bet I could use that." She justifies, leading him into the kitchen and pointing to the pot. 

"Lucky you have me." He shrugs, giving her cooking a skeptical look. "Doesn't seem that bad."

"Let's just say I missed you, hm?" Mikasa bites her lip. 

"Probably should've eaten before I left?" He smiles, leaning against the counter top and offering her his hand. Jean's always been like this, quietly asking permission and letting her decline. Even when they sleep together, he lets her arrange herself the way she likes it, and get up and go back to her own bed if she needs it. 

Mikasa nods, laughing softly before taking it, fingers intertwining against the hardwood drawers. "Probably, no use crying over spilled caviar now though." 

"Careful how you speak to your commander, Ackerman." Jean jokes back, gently pulling her closer, she lets him. 

"He should be careful himself, talking to his best soldier like that." Mikasa counters, leaning up to kiss the side of his face.

He shrugs. "I'll take my chances, you're not as scary as you think you are." 

She laughs. "I'm not so sure about that, you might want to try asking the titans."

Jean smiles, arms around her waist. "C'mon, let's go to bed."


End file.
